This invention relates to delivery containers generally, and in particular to a signalling system which indicates that an item has been placed in the delivery container.
It is common for mailboxes and other receptacles such as for newspapers in rural areas to be located near a street, a road, and away from a house. The distance from the house is often considerable. Without a means to practically signal that a delivery has been made to the mailbox or receptacle, a resident may be put to considerable inconvenience traveling to and from the mailbox or receptacle to determine if and when a delivery has been made.
A number of devices are known in the prior art for conveying information concerning a delivery to a mailbox or other receptacle. However, many such devices require some positive extra action on the part of the person making the delivery. Other devices rely on a front door opening to activate a signalling mechanism, or use magnets, pulleys or other mechanical arrangements that tend to be complicated, have protruding parts, are easily damaged or require frequent adjustment.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a mailbox or other receptacle with means for signaling that the box or receptacle contains delivered material, which means does not have protruding parts, will maintain adjustment, will be protected from damage, and does not require any special action by the mail carrier or deliverer other than placing delivered materials into the box or receptacle.